Beast
Dr. Hank McCoy is a genius, a leader in Mutant rights, a X-Man, and voted the hottest single male super hero in New York, two years running as the Beast. He has recently gave up a teaching position at NYU to teach at Xavier's Institute. Beast is one of the founding members of the X-Men. He's a bit of a prankster and loves a good joke. He's the brains on the team. He's also the field medic. At Xavier's Institute, Dr. McCoy teaches the science classes. He's covered in blue fur and he uses big words. Background Henry McCoy story starts well over a year before he was born with his father Norton. Norton McCoy worked at the nuclear power plant in Dunfee, Illinois. There was an accident that Norton heroically stopped preventing anther Chernobyl. In the process he was exposed to large amounts of radiation. It should have killed him but he escaped unharmed or so he thought. In reality his DNA was altered resulting in him having radically different gametes. So when little Henry was born the mutant child was noticeably different at birth. His feet and hands both were quite a bit larger than that of a normal child. Some would argue that young master McCoy hid in plain sight in his home town and at school. His thirst for knowledge and his intellect easily allowed for him to excel academically. While a few truly caring facility members recognizing his genius and trying to stimulate Henry beyond the classroom. While his natural physical abilities and grace made Henry a star in varsity sporting completions. Hank would be the first to inform you, he wasn't hiding. He was growing up in his home town living with his parents. He was simply the overly intelligent child that was a bit socially and physically awkward. That he did not become capable of his physical feats that he was known for on the football field until he hit puberty. That was the short time that he became somewhat popular, though often to his own chagrin. But those glorious days could not last. It was at the end of his sophomore year's football season that young Hank was accused of being a mutant. As Dunfee had just won its district and go to the regional playoff, mutant hysteria reared its ugly head in Henry's life. The head coach of Dunfee's biggest rival school made acquisitions of Henry being a mutant. The school with the choice of having to forfeit their wins in extracurricular activities and the loss of placing due to high test scores expelled Henry. Though the next event of Henry McCoy's life seem to have come out of a pulp fiction sci-fi book or a comic book. A minor villain calling himself the El Conquistador had coordinated the scheme and along with kidnapping Henry and his family to make Henry to do his bidding. If it was not for Charles Xavier taking interest in Henry at the time, Hank would have found himself in the undesirable role of the mutant minion of a villain. Xavier dispatched his X-men as they were at the time, Cyclops; Angel; and Iceman to rescue the newly discovered mutant and his family. Henry joining with the X-men succeeded in rescuing his family and defeating the El Conquistador. With a chance to resume his education and to further learn about his powers, Henry McCoy literally leaped for joy when he received the opportunity to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Henry's days at Xavier's school were filled with accelerated class allowing him to fully stimulate his mind. His physical abilities tested in what he and the other student's called the Danger Room. A room that Professor Xavier designed with allowing his students to test their mutant powers safely. Henry along with the other students at the school, Scott Summers, Warren Worthington III, and Robert Drake, were soon joined by a Ms. Jean Grey. These five individuals would make up Charles Xavier's first class of students. They would also be secretly the first roster of X-men. Henry regarded them as his first true friends, class mates, teammates, and family. Like the other young men at the school, Henry was even infatuated with the beautiful young Ms. Grey, but his shyness at the time would prevent him from ever trying to form anything but a friendship with the young lady. The X-men's early days would be filled with battles with Magneto and his brotherhood of mutants; saving other young mutants; and drinking coffee at Coffee A Go-Go, a coffee bar that the team frequented during trips to North Salem. Henry McCoy was the first member of the Xavier School of Gifted Youngster's College program. Henry attended classes both at Empire State University, Columbia, and NYU. Henry finally settled on attending Columbia exclusively and through agreement between Xavier and Columbia. Henry McCoy received a double P.H.D. from Columbia in Bio-Chemistry and biology at an accelerated rate completing his masters and his doctorate in four years with straight A's. As Xavier's Schools first graduate, Henry left the school and the X-men to become a productive member of society. He went to work for the Brand Corporation bio chemistry labs working on new medicines. One night while working late in the lab, Dr. McCoy heard a disturbance and soon figured out the lab was being broken into, and without a costume to hide his identity to stop the crime. Henry ingested a formula he had created that was designed to accelerate and enhance mutant physiology. It resulted in him sprouting fur all over his body, his senses heightened, and his other abilities becoming even greater than before. He stopped the robbery and returned to the lab took the antidote reverting to his more human appearance. Henry began to use the formula as his new costume and investigate the misfortune the Brand Corporation was having. In the end Henry discovered it was CEO of the company, Mr. Brand up to criminal activity. Henry arranged for Mr. Brand to be caught and resigned from his job. Dr. McCoy would continue his superhero actives as the Beast, using his old X-men call sign as his superhero name. Though he did not take his antidote in time after being captured by a sentient criminal computer program known as Quasimodo, and found himself trapped in his beast form permanently. With the choice of publicly outing himself and risking the school or returning to the school and the X-men, he chose the latter option. He arrived in time to help the team in a critical mission. Now he's an active X-man again and he's teaching high school science to the next generation of mutants with the occasional research paper popping up in respected scientific journals. Dr. Henry McCoy is quietly becoming one of the foremost experts in human biochemistry especially homo superior. Hank stood by the X-Men and Xavier's Dream for years. As more team members joined, Hank took a back seat to the team. He served as a reservist and back-up. He worked on getting a medical degree from Columbia to better facilitate his medical skills for his fellow X-Men and Xavier's students. The whole time, Hank still taught his own classes. His medical degree obtained, he begin to split his time between the school and Muir Island. He would join his team mates at a moment's request as he sees his home destroyed. Then the Dark Phoenix died, and Hank thought his friend Jean was dead. Hank felt that part of him died when Jean died and he left the school and the X-Men completely. He decided it was time to in his own words live his life and live his dreams with Xavier's dream. Hank moved to Manhattan, took a research and teaching position in Bio Chemistry at NYU. Hank publicly outs himself as a mutant at this time, choosing to stand up for mutant rights. At the same time, Hank began to operate as a super hero on his own in New York City. Hank became something of a rock star professor and a celebrity during this time. When Xavier's re-opened as a public mutant school, Hank began to visit the school again as though he did not want to be at Xavier's and a X-Man. They were still his family. Hank returned to the X-Men to help fight the Brood. During this time, Hank felt it was time for him to return to the X-Men and Xavier's. At the end of semester, he returned to the mansion and much to the student's chagrin had to be convinced to bring his lectures down from a higher education level. Since then Hank returned to the fold. He's served as mentor of sorts for X-23 briefly. He's helped bring Kenzi to the mansion. He even started to work on a doctorate of Genetics from Empire State University He always makes sure to hang with Asia. When the Crisis hit he was doing research on Muir Island and got trapped on it. Not called to the big game. He fought villains and monsters. Being a protector of Muir Island the demons attacked. With the crisis over Hanks returned to life and usual discovering the changes to the world. Personality Hank McCoy could be described as a true Renaissance man. He is a man who studies and enjoys literature, art, and music. All the while he loves all thing scientific and exploring the world of science. Then factoring in his desire for physical activity and spirituality that makes Hank the man he is and that would meet the classical definition of a renaissance man, a well rounded intellectual that is proficient in all schools of knowledge. Despite Hank's persona as a learned scholar, he is something of an accomplished prankster and outright comedian. Hank loves a good joke and loves playing jokes on people, although he often tried to make them as harmless as possible. Hank is content when he's making other people laugh. Though Hank likes to act like he's the center of attention and playing pranks. At his core Hank is almost painfully shy and a complete introvert. He's happy shut up in his lab alone working by himself or hanging upside down with a good book alone somewhere listening to music. When it comes to his love life. Hank almost always sees himself as a clumsy brute or a beast so that he becomes shy around women that he's romantically interested in. If he can convince himself that a woman likes him in return, he's often playful, a flirt, and something of a hopeless romantic. He's also a bit of a gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs. Despite his shy behavior or because of the effort he puts forward to not come across that way, Beast loves teaching. It gives him a chance to share his greatest joy knowledge with his students and try to find ways to reach them. He never thought he would be a stuffy shirt teacher like the professor but he loves it. Finally Hank is caring. He cares about how others feel and he goes out of his way to try to make the world right for everyone. Though that doesn't mean won't fight or tell somebody no. It just means he tries to be civil at first. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player's Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-01-22 - Talking About Feelings - Laura has a therapy session with Jean, with Hank standing by. *2012-02-24 - The Failure - What kind of mugging in the park do you call that?! *2012-04-08 - Kensington Comes About - The X-Men go to recruit a fiery mutant who's on the run! NPC'ed Logs *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-09-01 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Trusting Your Heart - Candi and Xavier reach back to Oracle. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. First Player's Logs Continued *2012-11-04 - Power Girl and Beast vs. Metallo - A brief but nasty fight. *2012-11-09 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shedding - While investigating a Prime Sentinel sighting in India, Beast shedding on the furniture becomes the least concern. *2012-11-14 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Color and Flare - Two X-Men speak to one another about the mysteries of life. *(IT: 2012-11-19 - Tony Stark Monkeys Around?) *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. *2012-12-01 - Social Warfare 101 - Jean-Phillipe starts the special classes for Lorelei, which provide more then what meets the eye at first. And what are ethics anyway? *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-18 - Eggman Cometh: A Meeting Of Minds - Iron Man visits the X-Mansion to update Havok and Beast and to inform them that has encountered Kenzie. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense - Jake sneaks onto Xavier's Institute's property to see Kenzie, and things don't go as he plans at all. *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. *2013-03-27 - Family Affairs: The Egg Heads - Three attractive super nerds meet to discuss strategy on finding Asia. *2013-08-22 - For Justice Part 3 - James and Maddie embark on the quest for answers, and find more grief than they ever planned. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. *2013-09-01 - Coffee With Death - Beast has a Near Death Experience with a cute anthropomorphic personification of a cosmological constant. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken